


After the Storm

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Post-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Libertus embarks on a dangerous mission while his s/o is left alone and scared for his safety.





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by anon’s request. I would like to personally thank tumblr user roses-and-oceans for introducing me to this song that inspired the fic. “After the Storm” by Kali Uchis ft. Tyler, The Creator and Bootsy Collins.

You sat by the table, looking at the night sky by the window. Hoping your beloved will come home.

It happened earlier in the day, well similar of the day. According to the Lestallum clock that stood tall in the center of the town. You went through the market to grab some groceries now that fresh imports came through. You stumbled upon one of the hunters that works under your husband Libertus.

You’ve never met them before, but they recognize you from a picture that Libertus kept with him. He had a habit of showing them a picture of you during missions as he talked about you with pride. You blushed at the thought of him showing you off, but flattered nonetheless.

The conversation went well until they mentioned how you brave and strong you are. For Libertus left on a dangerous mission of escorting delivery drivers to Lestallum. Your mind went blank for a moment, but you didn’t let it show. Instead you agreed and continued on about how proud you are of Libertus for taking on such a brave task.

The walk back home was excruciating, why didn’t Libertus tell you about this mission? Why did he leave without a word? These thoughts plagued your mind when you arrived back home. You put the groceries away all while preventing yourself from crying.

You began to wonder what Libertus might be going through when he accepted this mission. You knew before the two of you have met that he was facing his demons alone. He felt an enormous amount of guilt for betraying the Crown and his friends. He also knew nothing could have been done to change for what he did. As a result, he embarked on this self-journey of redemption to make up for his costly mistake.

But for how long will this keep up?

You began rubbing your stomach as the swelling was beginning to show. If something were to happen to Libertus, you were on your own with child. But you know in these times, you couldn’t give up so easily. Because you knew you have to save yourself for their sake.

You heard the door being unlocked and there he is, safe and at home. Libertus. You embraced him with all of your might, trying to tell yourself this wasn’t a dream.

Libertus began rubbing your back for assurance, “It’s all right. I’m here.”

“I got so scared. I found out you went on a mission and you didn’t bother telling me about it. I had to find out through one of your fellow Glaives.”

Libertus mentally cursed himself for trying to keep it a secret, “It was last minute. They were short staffed and they needed people to help. I just didn’t want to make you worry.”

You let go of the embrace as you wiped away your tears, “Libertus, you can’t just disappear and expect me to be okay about it. I spent the whole day worrying about you and I don’t know what we will do if you were gone.”

His eyebrows furrowed, “We?”

You nodded as you grabbed his hand and placed it onto your belly. He felt the swelling of your belly from the palm of his hands. His opened his mouth and closed them again, not knowing what to say. Tears were beginning to show at the corner of his eyes.

“We…we’re having a child?”

“Yes and I want them to come to this world with their father by their side. Libertus, I know how hard you work at seeking forgiveness, but don’t you see? You’re already forgiven. You are leading the Glaives towards the right path and…you’re starting a family.”

He lets go of your hand and began kissing you like you were his oxygen.

“I promise to you I will take it easy for now on. I don’t want our child to grow up with the same tragedy that I went through. So I will do my best for this family.”

You muttered a thank you before kissing him again.

You knew this new journey would not be easy. But the two of you know the sun will come out someday. Because after the storm, your child will know the warmness of the sun and how the flowers of Galahd bloom.


End file.
